Something About the Past
by AreiaCananaid
Summary: 'I cried out in agony, the pain was unbearable, I wanted to let the blackness that was around my vision take over so I could be in blissful oblivion.' When the Destiny's Bounty breaks down in the desert, Kai's remembers his past when he is camping for a week as a 9 year old that involes: A pit fall, turtle, horse, bear, tree and rock. How does this all tie into one story? K plus-T


**Authour's Note: **Two people asked me to write this, so I did last night at 3 in the morning. This happened to me, let me tell you, very scary. I am writing it in 1st Person because I think it gets how I felt at the time. I used Kai because he has a sister (I have one too). So, enjoy! This is for you Mortal Draw!

* * *

The heat was unbearable, even though I had a red short-sleeved shirt and knee length shorts; the sun's blistering rays was even too hot for me, the ninja of fire. We defeated the Overlord a year ago a peace had return to Ninjago, well aside from burglaries and murder cases, balance had been restored.

I do not know why the Bounty had to break down in the middle of the desert, and with only me and Cole on board it was going to be hard fixing it. Sensei Wu let us all have a break, Jay took Nya, my sister, on a vacation with just the two of them, Sensei was off visiting his family, Zane was with his dad and Cole and I stayed on the Bounty. Cole was going to visit his dad but Lou had gone off somewhere in Ninjago with his quartet, so he stayed on the Bounty with me.

We had been flying over the No Mans' Land when something happened to our ship and we crashed in the center of this God forsaken wastelands. We had taken turns on figuring out what had happened to the once flying ship.

A fly dared to land on my left leg, it paid with its life, falling to the deck in a burn crisp. My leg itched were the fly had landed; I bent down to scratch it. I paused, looking at the big long scar I had on my left leg it went from the bottom of the side of my ankle to past my knee; I winced as I remember how I got it.

I didn't realize I had absentmindedly been tracing the once deep cut, now an angry red scar with my pointer finger, when a voice cut through my memories. "How did you get that?"

It was Cole, I practically jumped out of my skin, "What, this?" I asked pointing to my deep red scar that had a less deep white scar that was on my shin.

"No, I was asking about the other huge scar on your leg," Cole said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

I laughed nervously, "Sorry, just thinking is all."

"Well how did you get it?" he prodded. "I've never seen it before."

"That is a long story," I said.

"We aren't going anywhere for awhile, might as well pass the time."

"Fine," I grumbled, not in the mood for talking. I thought on how to say it.

**Memories**

_I have been looking forward for this moment for two weeks! My parents said that we could go camping for a week in the mountains, and we were finally here. Nya and I set up our tent and my mom and dad set up theirs. _

_We rode our horses to get to this camping sight, my dad; Saikar said that he and his most trusted friend had found this spot. _

_The first to fourth day went without trouble._

_The fifth was when the trouble started._

_I was walking around when I fell in a hole that was meant for hunting. When I finally got a good hand hold on the lip of the pit something bit my finger! Pain sprang from my middle finger; I pulled it away, instantly regretting it. I fell five feet, landing on my back, winding myself for a minute. When I finally caught my breath I look to what was on my finger. It was a turtle. A stupid turtle. That stupid little turtle caused me so much pain and panic. I tried to yank of the evil turtle but it wouldn't come off! A thought struck me, an evil smirk light up my face. I took my arm and swung it. The turtle didn't stand a chance, it went flying off my finger and sailed over the rim of the pit._

_I looked at my finger and saw that the turtle left a triangle bite mark, bleeding on my middle finger. _

_I climbed out of the hole and saw the turtle on its bake, using its scaly legs to turn it over, I spoke to it, "Curse you and all your ancestors before you!"_

Of course now that I think of it now, I shouldn't have said and 'all the ancestors before you' because they are probably all dead. Oh well, we all make mistakes sometimes. Back to the story…

_I walked back to camp sucking my injured finger, when an evil rock, that had it out for me, got into my path and made me trip on it. I fell flat on my face and that was not the worst of it, my mom's dapple grey horse, Slipstream, stepped on my thigh._

_Now not only was my finger hurting but also my thigh. Blast it! I heard laughing and I saw my 8 year old sister guffawing at me. I wisely hid my injured finger._

"_That was, hahaha, soooo, hahahaha, hilarious! Hahahahahahahahahaha," she managed to say between her laughter._

_I glared at her and stomped of out of camp, nursing my wounded dignity._

_~o0o~_

_**The Next Day**_

_I looked at my thigh, there was a huge angry yellow and blue bruise. I wish I had calendula, arnica and hypericum gel. Dang and blast it!_

_I limped out of the tent and saw my parents and Nya smiling at me, "Still amused I see," I said dryly._

_I don't know how it was possible but their smiles grew even wider, I moodily grabbed my breakfast and ate it._

"_I am going out and exploring," with that I got up and left, bringing my backpack that held my water, some food and an emergency first aid kit. My black and white Gypsy Vanner horse, Nightshade, followed me even though I did not lead rope._

_When she was a colt I found her on a cold night, somebody had dumped her because she was sick, I felt an instant connection with her, me and my mom took her home. I nursed her back to health and since then we never left each other's side. So instead of the usual horse and rider bond, we we're best friends, we could understand each other. I know she can understand what everybody was saying._

_Soon I was far away from the camp. I heard a rustling noise from the right, my heart started beating wildly in my chest, I took deep breaths to calm it. I turned and saw a…porcupine? _

_It was the size of two basketballs, it looked at me disdainfully. I took that into consideration and decided that I needed to make a hasty retreat backwards, big mistake._

_I didn't notice that there was another porcupine behind me and I fell on my buttocks onto the quills. OMB (Oh My Butt), did it hurt so much! _

_I jumped up pulling several of the quills with me. Nightshade gave me an amused glance with her intelligent blue eyes, "You knew that_ that_ thing was behind me, didn't you!" I accused._

_She shook her head in ascent, realization hit me, like an anvil dropping on my head, "You did that because I didn't give you an apple, and you wanted revenge." She nodded, "I've taught you well."_

_I winced and looked at the quill in the said area, I looked like a porcupine myself! I started to pluck them out one by one, Nightshade looked at me curiously, "What are you gawking at? Come over here and help me."_

_Nightshade shook her mane and lowered her head. She opened her mouth and grabbed a bunch of quills between her teeth and pulled, I cried out in pain, "Stupid barbs!"_

_Nightshade whickered happily and pawed the ground, "You evil horse you-" _

_I didn't get to finish my sentence because Nightshade suddenly laid her ears back, her teeth bared, all her playfulness leaving, "What is it Nightshade?"_

_She pointed her head in the direction of the noise, I heard a roar, my eyes went wide with horror. It was a bear!_

"_Go Nightshade! Go!" I pointed to the direction that lead back to our camp. She stubbornly shook her head and locked her legs, in a way that said, '__**I'm not going to leave you.'**_

"_Do it! You can get mom and dad! Please go! You might get eaten if you don't! Please?" I begged her, my green eyes that had gold flecks in them growing big and pleading, like the way she would do so she could get her way (puppy eyes)._

_The bear roared again, Nightshade's eyes showed the fear that both of us felt. "Please go?"_

_She seemed to say, __**'Only because you said please.' **__Nightshade ran off back to the camp that was miles away._

_I looked around for a place to hide and saw a tree that looked easy-ish to climb for my shorter frame, sometimes being on the small side stinks, I started to climb up when the bear came charging out of the bush. It sniffed the ground where the quills that were plucked from my lower region._

_I came to the conclusion that the bear smelled my blood, sure enough the bear looked up at me, a hungry glint coming into its eyes._

_The bear surged forward its momentum enough for one of its paws to swipe at my left leg. One claw cut deep into my leg from above my knee to my ankle, another claw grazing my shin, scraping off the skin. I cried out in agony, the pain was unbearable, I wanted to let the blackness that was around my vision take over so I could be in blissful oblivion. But the thought that if I blacked out I would fall out of the tree letting the bear eat me, ripping my flesh…I saw the bear charge again, terror making me have the strength to climb up, higher into the tree to get away from the emaciated bear. _

_I was as high as I could without a branch breaking under my weight. I looked around for a means to escape, and there before me was a tree branch from a neighboring tree, I gathered what little strength I had left and jumped, there was a terrifying moment when I thought that I had not jumped far enough, but luckily I did. I grabbed the branch with both my hands, I swung my right leg over the branch, clamping my leg in a hook so I could easily pull myself up, careful not to let anything touch the side of my left leg, I did this all in a matter of seconds. I looked down and saw the skinny bear look from the tree I was just in to the tree I was in now. I glanced around to find more branches so I could get away from the bear that caused me so much pain. I continued to jump from tree to tree, soon getting farther and farther away from it._

_I stopped to catch my breath that I seemed to lose early in the chase. I just closed my eyes when I heard an ominous cracking noise below me. My eyelids snapped open just in time to see the branch that I was on break. I desperately reached out for other branches to slow my fall, to my great relief there was some, but they all snapped, reducing my speed enough as to not break any bones when I hit the ground. _

_I got the breath knocked out of me for the second time in two days, it took awhile to recover. I sat up slowly rubbing my back. To my great dismay I heard the thin bear crashing through the undergrowth. I sprang to my feet and started sprinting in a random direction, adrenalin coursing through my veins temporarily taking out the pain in my leg and giving me the vigor and will power to continue on. _

_I could hear the bear behind me, panic causing me to put on extra speed as I continued on. Soon I reached a plateau that jutted out that overlooked a river; I looked behind me to see the evil emaciated bear still charging towards me. Now that I am looking at it closer I could see its gait, it was injured! That was how I could outrun it!_

_The bear was closing the distance between us, I had two choices: one – try to get past the bear and most likely get caught or two – jump off the 25ft cliff and into the water. I didn't know how deep the water was but I had to risk it. I leaped, positioning myself strait with my toes pointed. When I hit the water I breathed out of my noise and curved my legs upwards so I would not hit the bottom, I was not going to take chances. When I broke the surface of the water I hissed in pain, my leg was killing me and this numbingly cold water was not making it feel better. I looked up and saw the bear look over the lip of the cliff, its nose twitching as it tried to smell me out. _

_I swam with the current 'till I found a little sandy bank, I gratefully swam towards it, but before I could the river sped up, I lost all control I had and banged my head on a rock._

_Groggily my senses came back to me, I wondered where I was, then it all came back to me and that's when the pain made itself known, worse than before. I felt like puking, my brain felt like it was floundering in my head, my bruised thigh was aching and the deep cuts on my leg felt like it was on fire. I groaned, what did I do to deserve all this?_

_I laid there a great mass of pain when I heard someone shriek, "There his is!"_

_I winced, why did that person have to be so loud? Didn't they know my brain hurt enough already?_

_Soon I felt a gentle pair of hand touch me, "Are you okay?"_

_I registered that the voice and touch was my mom; I opened my eyes to look at her, bad idea. My eyes were blurry and unfocused making me even more nauseous then before. I quickly closed them, I groaned again, "No." I managed to choke out._

"_What happened?" this time it was Nya who spoke._

_For some reason I could only say one syllable at a time, "Porc..u..pine…bear…tree…rock."_

_That was all I could say before I fell into the delightful abyss of nothingness, for my nine year old body could not take the strain anymore._

_When I awoke again my eyes took a long time to focus and when they did focus I found, to my utter horror that I was in the hospital, I started to panic, hospitals were one of my greatest fears along with doctors. I heard a faint voice that said, "He's awake."_

_I saw my 8 year old sister come bounding through the door, "I thought you weren't going to wake up! I was scared."_

_She started to ramble, I tried to drowned her out for the pain in my head was back in my head I picked up a few things Nya had said, 'You lost a lot of blood,' and, 'you got 100 stitches, 50 for each cut,' and, 'you ran for 5 miles strait,' and, 'it took forever to find you,' and, 'don't ever do that to me again.' And so forth._

_I couldn't believe it, I ran 5 miles with an injured leg and thigh?_

_I pulled the covers back and looked at the cut that I know will be a scar for the rest of my life, I pushed aside the pain in my floundering brain. "Can I leave now?" I asked to no one in particular._

_I don't think this I will ever forget that week, ever, it had been one of the most scariest things that I had to live through in my 9 years, and I wasn't so keen on repeating it._

**Back to the Present**

I shook myself out of my revelry, and looked into Cole's expectant chestnut colored eyes, "Well?" he asked.

"Let's just leave it compressed into a few words: camping trip, pit fall, turtle, horse, porcupine, bear, tree and rock. Happy?" I said.

I could see a frown crease his face trying to see how all those connected before he said, "No."

I got up and stretched, "Well I got to go see if I can see what is wrong with the Bounty."

With that I left, an evil smirk lit up my face, I knew that he was going to be bothered by it (I.E. staying up late, deep in thought, etcetera) until he could figure it out, and I wasn't going to tell him anytime soon. Oh, the evilness of me!

* * *

Well? How did you like it? Do you think I got the feel right? It was kind-of hard writing it down...


End file.
